kinosjourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Power of Persuasion —Persuader—
}} Overview 「Power of Persuasion」 —''Persuader—'' (「''説得力」 ("Settokuryoku") —Persuader—'') is a two part story. The first part is the second chapter of the third volume, while the second part is the eleventh and final chapter of the ninth volume of ''Kino's Journey —the Beautiful World—''. Power of Persuasion In a dense forest is a young Kino is stealthily moving around the bush with a revolver filled with rubber bullets. Her opponent is Shishou. They fire at each other within the bush and Kino's shot misses and quickly loses. Shishou reveals herself and declare their practice session over. The pair return to Hermes who was waiting for them and when Hermes asks how Kino is feeling she replies that she's frustrated. As they near their cabin, they notice that there are three men standing in front of the door. They were obviously thieves, and Shishou instructs Kino to take them out upon her signal as a training session. At first Kino protests saying she's not confident in herself, but Shishou informs her that if the child truly needs help she would come to her aid. Shishou takes Hermes and walks him up to the house while Kino hides within the bushes. She greets the men with the utmost courtesy but the men demand her belongings. She very plainly and calmly asks if they are threatening her and when they confirm they would murder her if she does not comply she signals to Kino. With complete ease, Kino dispatches all three of the men using her practice pistol and is completely unharmed. Shishou approaches the single, conscious thief and with a calm and gentle voice tells him they would not take their lives. Instead she demands that they hand over all the valuables they have. Thieves and bandits such as them would have something of worth on them. The thief manages to stutter what if they don't comply, but Shishou merely smiles at them and says that they already know what will happen if they don't. In the background Hermes who had watched the entire scene mutters "demon" The three men now completely disarmed and Sishou holding a giant basket of gems instructs them to walk through the forest and they will find a river they can cross and exit, and to never return. After they depart Shishou praises Kino for having performed wonderfully and to prepare for lunch. As Kino chops firewood she chats with Hermes about the thieves that appeared and says they were surprisingly weak, and wonders if they were even dangerous to start. She asks Hermes why such weak people would bother trying to steal to begin with. Hermes attempts to explain that they weren't necessarily weak, but he isn't able to finish his sentence as Kino tosses a machete and slices a log of firewood cleanly in half. Power of Persuasion II Notes * In this chapter it's revealed that as incredibly talented as Shishou is, she's not exactly the best at handling a motorad and often forgets which is the break pedal and where Hermes' kickstand is. * it's clearly shown in many other chapters featuring young Kino, but she is undoubtedly a prodigy when it comes to combat and firearms. Hermes meant to explain that the thieves weren't weak at all, Kino's just really strong(especially for her age at the time of this chapter). Of course Kino on her part, understandably believes that she's weak most likely because she has a remarkable person like Shishou to learn from and compare to. Category:Chapters Category:Novels